Save Me A Hopeless Sight
by BlazeFlower666
Summary: Kuroko is being abused by his mother and tries to keep it secluded from the rest of the world. The only person who knows about this is Akashi.Will Kuroko build up the nerves to ask his Former Captain for help? Akashi X Kuroko. AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

"Tchh" Kuroko tried to hold back the pain as a raging demon of a woman stood stern, in front of him, glaring with bloodlust and anger in her eyes. Kuroko ran to his room and went quickly to lock the door, blood falling from his face and arm where he had previously been hit. His hand was shaking so badly, and yet he felt he could barely move at the same time. He struggled with the lock and just as he was about to get it in, stomping was heard at the doorway.

Kuroko somehow managed to lock the door to his room and hide in the closet. He put his hands to his ears to muffle out any noise.

His heart echoed loudly throughout Kuroko's body thumping over and over, faster and faster. Kuroko's once shaking body completely came to a stop. He couldn't move, it was as if he was turned to stone.

The woman broke through the door and grabbed Kuroko by the collar.

"Brat, I can't believe I raised a son like you." The woman paused, as a look of disgust was brought upon the demons face " you useless brat."

/Setting Skip/

Pain. All Kuroko could feel was pain, and there was a reasonable answer why. Kuroko's mother, the demon just taught him a lesson. One of many he'd received since elementary school.

But these lessons were just like school. They kept getting harder the more he grew. Various scars already took over his body as if he'd been through a thrasher. Kuroko's Dad left him when he was young. But he couldn't even blame the man. One night with that woman could equivalent to 3 years of torcher.

Kuroko tried his best to keep the condition of his home life as secluded as possible. He pretended to not exist and stored his emotions deep within his heart, he tried his best not to be noticed all. Until he wasn't pretending anymore. But no matter what the secret and how secluded he kept it, Akashi always figured it out.

/Setting Skip/

Kuroko somehow managed to crawl to his bed bloody and beat. On the verge of passing out, he had to make a choice. Choice 1: He didn't have to ability to move more or less tend to his wounds, so he could hope for the best, on the verge of blood loss or worse. Or Choice 2: Call Akashi. Akashi's been helping Kuroko out with his mothers abuse since middle school. He even offered to help

Kuroko take action. But the request was simply turned down by Kuroko every time.

As much as he wanted to call Akashi he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to seen like a bother.

I can take care of my self. This thought crossed Kuroko's mind every time his mother had abused him. But the truth was that he couldn't.

He couldn't take care of himself, he was small and downright weak, he couldn't fend for himself and he couldn't tend to his seemingly hopeless wounds either.

So the phone stood there. In Kuroko's hand, held tightly.

Slowly

Slowly

Slowly

Kuroko began to cry. He cried at his weakness to defend himself. He cried at his wounds that were now bleeding heavily. He cried and cried, and mostly at his lack of courage to call Akashi.

"RING RING" his phone vibrated and rang in Kuroko's hand. But who would call him?

He didn't have the strength to move his head and check the called ID instead he slid his finger across the screen and answered, hoping for the best.

"Hello?" Kuroko's voice screeched. Just one word and he was gasping for air. Pain Spread throughout his dry throat.

"Tetsuya? Are you O.K?" Kuroko's eyes widen, his mouth opened in shock.

It was Akashi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Kuroko's voice screeched. Just one word and he was gasping for air. Pain Spread throughout his dry throat.

"Tetsuya? Are you O.K?" Kuroko's eyes widen, his mouth opened in shock.

It was Akashi.

"Akashi?" Kuroko sat there. Astonished. Questioning fate. Akashi always called at just the right time.

"Tetsuya! Are you hurt? Answer me" Akashi demanded

"No, I'm just fine really." Kuroko lied. Swallowing his pain, he was determined to solve this problem alone. He didn't want to get Akashi involved.

Meanwhile Akashi was seeing right through Kuroko's seemingly amusing antics.

"Tetsuya, Do not lie to me!" Akashi saw right through Kuroko. He knew Kuroko was hurt, and no amount of lying would convince Akashi otherwise.

"I promise. I.." Kuroko stopped. Not even he knew why. Midsentence his voice stopped, tears strolled down his face.

Kuroko put on a convincing poker face. He forcibly stopped his tears.

' **Why?'** Kuroko thought. He spent his entire life trying to make himself invisible. So why? Why did Akashi see right through him?

"Tetsuya I'm coming over" Akashi demanded

"no Aka-"

"Tetsuya, you will listen to me." Akashi wasn't taking no for an answer and Kuroko knew better then to talk back.

Seeing as Kuroko understood Akashi hung up the phone and rushed over.

/Time change/

Kuroko sat on his bed unable to move.

Apparently his mother was downstairs probably reading or something.

Kuroko sat there emotionless. It was as if this routine was the same old same old. That's when reality hit him. Akashi was coming over and his mother was still home.

Kuroko trembled at the thought of another beating from his mother. But he was sure it would happen. Kuroko Stumbled for his phone.

It's been about thirty minutes since Akashi called him. And from the sight of things Akashi would get at Kuroko's house any moment.

RING RING. Those five seconds have been the longest Kuroko's ever had to sit through.

"Hel-"

"Akashi! Please you cant come over my mothers home. If you come you could get hurt and if-"

"Tetsuya! Relax. Nobody's getting hurt. In fact I'm right in front of your house as of this moment."

…

The phone hung up. 'Akashi was here?' Kuroko couldn't move. All he could do was listen from the sidelines. Helplessly.

BAM. The door swung open! Akashi walked in.

"Boy! Your not welcome here lea-" Kuroko's mother stopped midsentence.

'But why?' Kuroko wondered. Akashi slammed into his room.

He looked at Kuroko Furiously.

"Tetsuya! Next time anything happens you call me right away!" Akashi demanded. "I don't care how you feel, where you are or what your doing. You WILL call me" Akashi growled

"Bu-"

"Understand!" Akashi didn't even ask. He expected a Yes.

Kuroko looked at Akashi. He was expecting to be mad. Mad that Akashi came. Mad that someone saw him so helpless. Mad that he let himself be so weak. But he was wrong.

Kuroko was happy. He smiled and tears came down his face. Not tears of fear or sadness. " Tears of joy. Happiness, that Akashi came to save him. Joy, joy that he can leave home. And even better, leave with Akashi.

He tried as best he could. He raised his arms up to Akashi.

"I, I want to leave! I want to get out of here! Please Akashi take me with you." Kuroko Pleaded.

After a bit he realized what he said. He buried his face in his pillow and mumbled,

"Never mind, I'm really okay here" Kuroko whimpered. He was hoping that Akashi would once again see through his lies and takes him. Takes him far away, away from his mother and her lessons, and away from his pain.

"Fine." Akashi confidently said. "if you don't wish to then I wont take you." Akashi glared at Kuroko.

"No… I'm sorry" Kuroko's eyes widened. He didn't know what to think anymore. He wanted to go with Akashi he really did, but At the same time, he didn't want to cause Akashi any trouble.

"Do u think I'd ever say that. I could care less what you think I need you" Akashi grinned. "And I Know you feel the same Kuroko."

Akashi walked toward Kuroko's body.

"Can u move?" The redhead asked

Kuroko looked down, embarrassed. And Akashi understood. He picked up Kuroko Bridle Style, in his arms and walked out of the house. Kuroko immensely blushing.

"I may know what you want before you want it." A menacing grin took over Akashi's face "But ill still have you beg for it." Akashi lifted Kuroko's extremely light body up and pressed his lips up agents Kuroko's.

Kuroko's Face turned tomato red and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

And Then Kuroko knew exactly what Akashi meant by that comment. His next words conveyed it.

" Because- those reactions of yours are priceless, and extremely entertaining." Akashi stared at Kuroko who now was covering his flushed face in his shirt.

"We'll be home soon" Akashi chuckled. And He continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko was asleep soundly in Akashi's hands. That's when Kuroko felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Wake up Kuroko, were here" Akashi watched Kuroko get up.

Kuroko struggled in Akashi's hands.

"I can walk now, its okay" Kuroko said in a pleading voice.

"No" Akashi coldly answered

Kuroko felt bad having Akashi carry him all the way to his house, but Akashi found Kuroko lying in his hands peaceful, plus Kuroko was extremely light.

Kuroko struggled trying to get out of Akashi's tight grasp.

That's when Kuroko was shocked. Akashi placed his light, soft lips over Kuroko's and held tightly for about 5 seconds.

Kuroko's face flushed. He was speechless. He had nothing to say. And… he stopped struggling.

"Now I know how to get you quiet" Akashi grinned "if you would have struggled more I would have had to take out kiss up I notch."

Akashi saw Kuroko was confused so he stuck out his tongue; this is step 2 of kissing. Kuroko turned pink. He quickly took Akashi's shirt and buried his head. All the way until they got to Akashi's house.

Akashi stepped inside. He lay Kuroko on a big bed and spoke:

"My parents aren't home, they're in America as of now. But, if you need something ask the maid."

"On the other hand… if you need me…"

Kuroko turned bright pink

"Why would I need you?" the blue haired boy said rather embarrassed.

Akashi just walked away.

/Time change/

Kuroko was all alone in his new bed.

He was happy Akashi saved him. Too happy.

He was being selfish. He didn't want Akashi to hate him, or worse; see him as a bother.

He didn't mind. The beatings and torcher. He'd go through all that if it meant Akashi didn't hate him.

He pulled his knees up to his head and slowly, cried. He let out his sorrows and fears. The thoughts of his mother, of Akashi. He cried his reliefs and his worries. And he made a vow. He didn't want Akashi to think of him as a bother. This would be the last time Kuroko cried.

The door slammed open.

Kuroko was still wiping the tears from his eyes when he looked up.

"Akashi?"

Akashi ran to the bed with Kuroko and lay down. He took the back of Kuroko's head and gently put it agents' his chest.

"I love you" Akashi gently whispered in Kuroko's ears.

Kuroko didn't know what to say.

Kuroko wanted to tell Akashi that he wanted to leave. That he'd be fine at home. That if Akashi got involved he would only get hurt!

"Akashi!" Kuroko got off the red heads chest. "Its okay I don't mind going home. I want to go home! You'll only get hurt if you help me!"

Akashi chuckled. A sly grin crossed his face.

"Your mother….. Was taken away for child abuse." Akashi bluntly said. "you told me not to get involved but I had to.-"

"Eh…" Kuroko said softly

"Because were going to stay together forever." Akashi grinned.

Kuroko went down and buried his face in Akashi's chest.

"How do you know?" Kuroko asked softly

Kuroko barely had time to respond to Akashi's sudden movements. He put his fingers on Kuroko's chin and slowly lifted he blur haired boys head up.

He gave him a long deep kiss.

""I know…. because I am the absolute." Akashi smiled. And Kuroko surprisingly looked rather relieved.

"I know you are." Kuroko smiled happily.

-End


End file.
